1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wearable device for sensing user activities and more particularly relates to a wearable device for sensing user activities having means for interchanging of battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices are known in the art for monitoring the physical activities of the user, such as Nike Fuelband and Jawbone Up products. Such devices usually have plurality of sensors for sensing the physical quantities of a user and then transmit the data to another computing device. Further, these devices run on a processor for continuously monitoring the activities of a user. Such devices require a battery having a long life or are rechargeable in nature. These devices are generally built-in and are non-user changeable batteries.
However, such devices lacks in providing an option of interchanging the battery for the devices. Therefore, there is a need of device wearable by a user having plurality of sensors for sensing user activities and an interchangeable battery arm. Furthermore, the wearable device should provide an option of adding other peripheral devices as per the requirement of a user.